Select Challenges
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots written for various LiveJournal communities featuring members of the Inuyasha cast. Humor, romance and angst. Ratings vary K-M.  Characters created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I make no profit.
1. Obsession, Compulsion

Title: Obsession, Compulsion

Author: Possessed

Theme: Crazy

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Word Count: 250

Summary: The idiosyncrasies we love in our mates.

Kagome tossed and turned. Her interview was tomorrow and she needed a good night's sleep. Sesshoumaru read quietly in bed next to her. Her edginess was wearing on him. He really didn't see why she was so nervous. She was perfect for the job, and she would nail the interview.

He watched as she got out of bed, again, and checked the clock, again. Push the buttons, check the sound level, and then check the time. She had done this five times at least, since coming to bed thirty minutes ago. Satisfied, she came back to bed and tried to settle herself.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Toss.

Turn.

Sigh.

Fluff the pillow.

She threw back the covers, got up and checked the clock once more. Then back to bed. She lay there for a few minutes. He heard her say into the pillow, "I'm NOT checking the clock again. I set it right. It will go off at six tomorrow morning."

He watched, and waited.

Toss.

Turn.

Sigh.

Nonchalantly he said, "Kagome, are you sure you set the clock?"

He felt her stiffen.

"Yes! It's set!" she bit out tersely.

He waited.

She fought the urge, but it was too much. As she got out of bed to check the clock, again, he heard her mumble, "I can't believe you! You are making me crazy!"

He let a smile cross his lips.

_'As long as I am giving as good as I am getting.'_


	2. Spring Time

Title: Spring Time

Author: Possessed

Genre: Humor

Word Count: 489

Rating: T

Warning: Innuendo

A/N: I do not own these characters nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Kagome leaned back with a long drawn-out sigh.

Travel had been difficult that day and this soak in a hot spring was sorely needed. The basin she lounged in wasn't overly large, but it was more than adequate. The irregular shape of the pool provided small alcoves with high walls and graduated stone sides, allowing comfortable seating at any level you wished to submerge.

It was in one of these pockets she sat now, up to her chin in the soothing, warm water. Propped back on her elbows, she closed her eyes and breathed in the rich mineral scent, and allowed herself to relax completely.

The sound of metal popped her eyes open. She held very still, listening. Another sound, this time more muffled. She cautiously leaned forward and peered around the outcropping of rock that currently shielded her. She let out a small gasp of surprise.

Sesshoumaru!

She realized the sounds she heard were his swords and armor hitting the ground. Now, as she watched, he finished disrobing and stepped into the water.

Kagome felt her face turn bright red and jumped back in a panic. Her mind raced. He obviously didn't know she was here. Maybe the heavy mineral odor prevented him from smelling her. What should she do? She decided she would just wait him out. She would get out as soon as he left.

It was a simple plan, one that required nothing on her part except to keep quiet and wait. It shouldn't take too long after all; he surely has other things to do. She sat back and waited. Minutes passed. She didn't hear anything, so she took a quick peek.

He was still sitting there, with his eyes closed. She returned to her seat. The water felt warmer now, almost uncomfortable. Sweat began to form on her upper lip. She moved up a level on the rocks to try and cool herself a bit.

More minutes passed. The temperature of the water was really becoming annoying. Her hair was becoming heavy with all the steam and she was beginning to sweat profusely. She moved over to check on him again. Maybe he left, and she missed it. No, he was still there as before, showing no signs of leaving.

He didn't appear to be suffering the same effects she was. He looked calm, relaxed and cool, even. Kagome didn't know how much more she could take. She felt trapped. She was becoming dizzy from the heat, her clothes were nowhere near her, and she couldn't come out of the water any higher while still remaining modest.

If he didn't leave soon… she shook her head, not wanting to follow that train of thought.

Sesshoumaru barely maintained his composure. He knew she was there all along. Releasing more of his youki, he pushed the temperature of the water higher. Any minute now, the miko 'frog' would be forced to spring.


	3. Machinations

Title: Machinations  
Author: pos_sess_ed  
Genre: Angst  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does. 

Was it her fate to be a pawn in other's games? Was she just an object, used to further another's ambitions? She sat under the Goshinboko that sunny afternoon, contemplating her present situation and what impact it would have on her future. She loved Inuyasha, but knew he did not feel the same way toward her. Inuyasha said he cared for her, needed her, as his friend. His actions indicated otherwise. Every chance he got he crept off to be with Kikyou, and then lied about it when he was caught. It hurt to realize she might be nothing more than his shard detector, someone to assist him in his goal to become a full demon.

Her thoughts drifted to his dangerous half-brother. Sesshoumaru, the master tactician, was around her more often these days. His attentiveness toward her did not go unnoticed by her companions, and she eyed him with extreme caution. While it was flattering to think he was interested in her, she was wary of his motives. Did he think to use her to goad Inuyasha? It was no secret how he felt toward the hanyou, and wooing her away would be a heavy blow to the half-demon's fragile ego. Though Inuyasha was inconsiderate of her, she was not interested in helping Sesshoumaru in his quest to destroy him.

Kagome was growing tired of playing the role of marionette. Perhaps, she thought, it's time to cut the strings the puppet masters were pulling and independently forge her destiny.


	4. Talk the Talk

Title: Talk the Talk  
Author: pos_sess_ed  
Genre: Romance, Hentai  
Word Count: 410  
Rating: M  
Warning: Language and explicit descriptions of a sexual nature.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Talk the Talk

Finishing up the dirty dishes, she never even heard him come up behind her. Suddenly his hard warm body pressed into hers, his arms snaking around, holding her firmly but gently. Bending his head so his mouth was next to her ear, he let his silver hair fall forward, curtaining them intimately.

Kagome felt his hot breath warm the side of her face.

Trapping her lightly against the counter, he leaned his hips into her mini-skirted rear-end, allowing her to feel his strong desire for her. Kagome tilted her head to the side a little, giving him better access to her ear and neck. He growled appreciatively, low and rumbling. The sound sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine and she instantly soaked her panties.

The spicy scent of her copious arousal heightened his excitement, and he leaned in a little harder. Kagome groaned and aggressively pushed her hips back into his groin. He chuckled low in her ear.

"You like that, wanton wench?"

The words were drawn out slowly, spoken quietly to her ear in his deep voice. The vibrations of his tone skittered down her body, pooling in her abdomen.

"Hmmmm, you _are_ a hot little bitch, are you not?"

One clawed hand moved to her thigh, dragged up under her skirt, and began to stroke between her legs.

"You want the big dog to fuck you from behind?" he continued, while his fingers slid under the elastic of her panties.

Kagome moaned as she spread her legs and arched her back. His fingers slid silkily through her dripping flesh.

"Naughty miko," he crooned seductively, "you've soiled your panties…"

Kagome moved her rump against his throbbing length while she ground herself harder into his hand.

"Oh _**gods**_ Sesshoumaru! I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me!" she managed to pant out.

The demon smirked, and with his unoccupied hand, pulled her ass tighter to his hips.

"You gave your dog a bone…" he growled into her ear, "I will return the favor!"

She could feel every inch of him pressed against her backside. Full of desire and teased enough, Kagome twisted to face him, a playful look in her eye.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she challenged, as she nimbly escaped his grasp and made a dash for the door.

Momentarily caught off guard, he watched her run, and then with a wicked grin, he licked his fingers clean and began to stalk his prey.


	5. Chip Off the Old Block

Title: Chip Off The Old Block  
Author: pos_sess_ed  
Prompt: Tree  
Universe: Either  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Like father, like son.

Staring long and hard at the chessboard, Saku contemplated his next move. His father had left an opening, but he was almost certain this was a clever trap. Should he knowingly trip it or avoid it?

This was a daily ritual he and his father engaged in. Each morning, he found his father's move, and each evening his father found his. It was more than a mere game; it was an exercise at anticipating and outmaneuvering an opponent. He had yet to beat his father, but he had improved greatly over time.

"You've stared at the game long enough. Why don't you go out and play for a while?" Kagome asked.

"This is not merely a game Mother, this is war, but perhaps your point is well taken… practicing my katas with my bokken will help clear my mind to better see Father's strategy."

Kagome sighed. "I meant _play_, you know, like what other kids do?"

Saku refrained from rolling his eyes. Father was right, if dealing with Mother couldn't teach him patience, nothing would. "Mother, if I am to one day surpass Father, I must practice."

_'Grandpa was right,'_ she thought. _'The nut **doesn't** fall far from the tree.'_


	6. Horseshoes and Hand Grenades

Title: Horseshoes and Hand Grenades  
Author: pos_sess_ed  
Prompt: Close  
Word Count: 158  
Rating: T  
Genre: Humor  
Warning: Innuendo  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
Summary: Close doesn't count.

**"NO!" **Kagome cried, exertion from their activities making her face glow pink. "I was _THIS_ close!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sorry Kags, I didn't plan for it to happen like this…"

"What IS it with you? You ALWAYS do this to me! Do you _always_ have to finish first?" she seethed.

"Oi! I SAID I was sorry! Like I have that kind of control over my balls… give me a break!"

Kagome struggled to get her emotions back under control. It was true… he really was more lucky than good and being angry was not going to help her reach her goal.

"Want to go again?" she asked, in a softer tone. "I'm sure it will happen for me this time."

Inuyasha grinned. "I always did like your fighting spirit! I think I got one more in me…"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "This time you're going down, mister!"

She picked up her bowling ball and stepped onto the approach.


	7. The Last Dance

Title: The Last Dance  
Author: pos_sess_ed  
Prompt: Blue Moon  
Universe: AU  
Rating: K+  
Warning: Character Death  
Word Count: 381  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A rare translucent moonstone lay cool and heavy in her delicate palm. Though it was midnight, milky luminescence from the clear October sky splayed across the polished surface. Tilting her hand, the miniature blue moon secured in the stone's depths waxed and waned at her command. Holding it just so, she froze the crescent phase in time and space.

The tiny increment of magic contained in its heart pulsed. There was just enough to call him forth. Though their time together on earth would be short, it was worth all she had endured and sacrificed to acquire the gem.

Brows meeting in concentration, she focused all her energy into the pearlescent stone, invoking his return across the formidable barriers erected by unforgiving gods and nature.

Imperceptive to all but her, the atmosphere shimmered while the earth trembled under the sorcery. Scattered particles boldly swept into the clearing, swirling and coalescing into a recognizable form.

Sesshoumaru advanced deliberately toward the one who summoned him. He approached as silent in death as he had moved in life.

Extraordinarily pleased with the magic's performance, her hungry gaze drank in his beautiful visage longingly, committing each detail to memory. Denied her heart's desire by a cruel twist of fate, she preferred this temporary resurrection to nothing at all.

With a graceful flick of her fan, she took control of his pale corpse. Masterful at the art of puppetry, she created the illusion of independent life within him.

Though there was no heat or passion within them, he had eyes only for her. Sesshoumaru placed one hand at her shoulder while the other encircled her waist. With only the forest sounds for music, they turned in lazy circles under the gleaming harvest moon.

While time seemed to still, the allotted interval passed anyway, eventually drawing to a close. Feeling the enchantment deteriorating, Kagura prepared to pay the price agreed upon for possession and use of the stone. She pressed her warm resilient lips to Sesshoumaru's cold unyielding jaw until he dissolved, returning to ash and dust. Then she too dissipated, returning to that from which she was created.

His particles were swept up into her whirlwind, mingling more intimately than corporeal lovers ever could. Climbing high into the night, they continued their moondance above the earth.


	8. A Perfect Fit

Title: A Perfect Fit  
Author: pos_sess_ed  
Universe: AU  
Rating: T  
Warning: This story plays with a well-known fanon cliché.  
Word Count: 450  
Summary: Sesshoumaru goes mall shopping.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: I apologize for this now. We have lots of snow… with more on the way. This ridiculous idea amused me as I was shoveling. Blame it on snow bunnies.

"Well, what do you think? Is he a cross-dresser, transvestite or pervert?"

The store manager took a long look at the attractive metrosexual demon her clerk pointed out. He had 'casually' strolled by her Victoria Fredrick's Hollywood Secret shop fifteen times in the last five minutes. This guy exuded definite feminine overtones, but the manager recognized the tell-tale signs of duress and distress. This was a classic case of a macho male's uneasiness over breeching the domain of women's intimate apparel.

The manager decided to bestow a learned prediction upon her lucky clerk, giving her the benefit of her years of experience. "I'm betting he's buying for his girlfriend, one he wants to keep happy. If it was his wife, he'd send her in to choose for herself. This is probably a gift for a special occasion… like her birthday," she mused.

Just then, the demon appeared to finally bite the bullet. Visibly steeling his resolve and setting his jaw, he strode purposefully toward the doorway.

"Here he comes. Pay attention to how I handle his problem. He'll be so grateful for help, he'll buy whatever I suggest and _you'll_ see how to manipulate these guys into a big fat commission."

Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable with the whole mall atmosphere in general and this store specifically. He approached the self-assured female with the too-friendly smile directly. Though he found her falseness distasteful, he needed her expert assistance. It was a necessary evil in order to conclude his business as quickly as possible.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you find something?" the woman asked confidently.

"I have ruined all of my female's undergarments and must replace them. She needs something attractive yet durable…" He held up his hands, the lethal claws on the tips of his fingers glinted wickedly.

The manager's grin slipped a little as she almost swallowed her tongue. This wouldn't be easy. She was completely wrong about why he was here. With her subordinate watching she felt compelled to make the sale, but she was sure they didn't have anything in stock that would fill his requirements. Special orders commanded more money, but were near impossible to pull off since most people needed their purchases right away. This situation required finesse. She gave the girl a look that clearly said, _'Watch and learn.'_

"Of course I can help you with that sir," she said smoothly, her too-bright smile firmly back in place. "If you'd like to step back here, I'll show you our catalogue." She began moving toward the rear of the store. "Simply show me what you like and I'll order it immediately… What size will you need?"

Sesshoumaru cupped his hands and turned them towards her. "This."

Reviews are welcome but not required. In fact... they only encourage my brain-jello to put out more! :)


	9. Inuyasha, You're All Wet!

Genre: Humor  
Prompt: Blind Eye  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 250  
Character(s): Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, Kaede.  
Warnings: Bored, grumpy hanyou ahead!  
Summary: Inuyasha is not amused.  
Date Posted: 2/7/2011

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Kagome as rain beat an unrelenting tattoo atop the hut's roof. It wasn't atypical tsuyu weather, but would the downpour _never_ stop? The dreary tedium of monotone sky, with its accompanying pervasive, saturating damp made her feel washed-out and moldy. Time petulantly crawled, each second reluctantly surrendering to the next.

To make matters worse, Inuyasha didn't idle well. His ill-temper manifested in verbal sniping, effectively killing conversations and scraping nerves raw.

Rin's head suddenly popped up. "Know any games? My crayons need a rest."

Welcoming any diversion, Kagome clapped her hands. "Oh, I know a riddle game! What has teeth but cannot bite?"

An occupied corner of the room snarled derisively. "That's _easy_, a comb!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I was _asking_ Rin! Try one that isn't for a _child_. What has an eye but cannot see, is stronger and faster than any man alive but has no limbs?"

His ears flattened indignantly to the slight concerning his intelligence. "Keh, a needle!"

Kagome smugly shook her head. "Wrong! What do _you_ think, Rin?"

The young girl looked thoughtful. "Kaede?"

Bright laughter filled the room.

"I still have arms and legs, child!" Kaede gently teased. "May I guess?"

Inuyasha snorted, clearly indicating he thought the old miko had no chance if _he_ couldn't figure it out.

Ignoring him, Kagome nodded.

"A typhoon."

"Exactly right! What has a tongue but cannot talk?"

"I know what I _wish_ that answer was," replied Kaede, glancing triumphantly in Inuyasha's direction.

"Oi!"

* * *

A/N: This took second place in a community I just joined on lj, iyfic_contest... Whoo-hoo! Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Misconception

Prompt: Knock  
Genre: Humor most horrible  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Characters: Sango, Kagome  
Warning: Of course.  
Summary: Kagome needs Sango's help figuring out a problem.  
Date Posted: 3/8/11

* * *

"Kagome, what's up with you?" Sango whispered as Kagome dragged her into the gloom on the far side of the campfire. Her friend had been more emotional than usual and currently looked ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"Sango I'm late," she confessed as quietly as she could. The taijiya looked confused.

Kagome tried again. "You know, _late_."

"Late?"

"Expecting, knocked-up, bun in the oven… you _know_, pregnant!"

"Are you _sure_?"

Kagome nodded solemnly.

Drawing her friend into a fierce hug, Sango tried to contain her excitement. "I'm so happy for you! Inuyasha will be over the moon!"

Kagome's stiff manner confused her, stopping her in mid-gush. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think it's his."

"You don't _think_ it's his?" Sango couldn't keep the shock from her voice. "Kagome, just many guys have you slept with?"

"That's just it, I haven't been with anyone! I don't understand how this can be possible."

Sango looked over their travelling companions with growing suspicion. "We do keep company with demons… Had any unusual dreams lately?"

Kagome's eyes popped wide. "No! That was a nightmare!" The spontaneous glance toward the daiyoukai and his small pack told Sango everything.

"Sesshoumaru? I'm surprised he'd seduce you in such a cowardly manner. I fear you'll be raising the child alone, Inuyasha will kill his brother for defiling you."

Kagome shook her head, horror clearly written on her face. "Not Sesshoumaru…" she whimpered as Jaken turned and graced the young miko with a secretive smile.

* * *

A/N: Did I ever tell you I have a soft spot for Jaken? No? I do... it's in my head. This won third place at IY_fic on LiveJournal, whoo-hoo! Thanks for reading! :)


	11. The Dog and the Flea

Prompt: Size Isn't Everything  
Genre: Fairytale  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Characters: Inu no Taisho, Myoga  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Service isn't measured by physical size.  
Date Posted: 3/15/11

A/N: Based on Aesop's Fable, The Lion and the Mouse.

* * *

Once, a flea named Myoga came upon a sleeping inuyoukai. Hungry for blood, Myoga bit him. Rudely awakened, the demon pinched the vermin between his lethal claws, ready to crush him.

"My lord, spare me and I shall serve you faithfully!" begged the tiny insect.

"You?" laughed the demon, "You're too small to be of any use, but your spirit amuses me. I am Touga, and though I am but a poor soldier, I will accept you as my retainer. Come; let us seek our fortune!" Myoga hopped aboard and they set off.

After two days travel, they arrived at the castle of the Western Lands. There they found a city in despair. The inu king, recently deceased, left behind a young, unwed daughter. The city needed a strong protector, but their beautiful princess was cursed. Every suitor she wed died soon after their Mating.

Touga believed in opportunity, not curses. He set about wooing the princess and succeeded in winning her hand.

That night, during the Marking, he felt the sting of her poisonous bite. Stepping away from her dying mate, she gloated, "No male will ever have dominion over me; I shall remain free to do as _I_ please!"

Seeing his master gravely afflicted, Myoga bit him, drawing the poison into his own body where-to his surprise-it was neutralized.

The new Inu no Taisho remained with the princess only until she conceived and bore him a male heir, he spent his days thereafter wandering his lands.

* * *

A/N: This was a fun style to write in! I'm happy to say, this not only won first in iyfic_contest, but it was also nominated at the Feudal Association. I'm deeply honored, my thanks to the person who nominated it. Thanks for reading! :)


	12. No Rest For the Weary

Prompt: Thoughtless  
Author: pos_sess_ed  
Genre: Dark Humor  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 217  
Characters: SessMom, Inu no Taisho, Izayoi  
Warnings: Three's a crowd.  
Summary: Touga keeps his two lovers up all night.  
Date Posted: 5/10/11

* * *

Earth-moving tremors ran through her tired body, shaking her awake for the third time that night. "Give It a _rest_ already!" she snapped out loud.

Rolling over, she punched a hapless pillow into a shapeless mass before flopping atop it, snarling her frustration. She was in no mood to be trifled with after spending the entire day sequestered with humorless advisors in one dry meeting after another because the Inu no Taishou was missing… again. (He despised the boring rhetoric of politics and frequently 'forgot' to attend these scheduled appointments, effectively dumping the governing of the West on her.)

She knew _exactly_ what he was doing and with whom, but she refused to be shamed by having him dragged from Izayoi's bed and brought to heel, like the dog he was. She just wished he was a little more mindful of the effects his actions had on her. It wasn't easy to hide her emotions if she didn't happen to be alone, say… in with a roomful of crusty old council members!

She slapped her hand over her mating mark as the tingles began anew. Apparently Touga planned to rut the princess all night. As the intensity steadily grew to climax, she vowed to kill that randy fool the next time she got her claws on him.

* * *

A/N: How horrible, to _feel _your spouse cheating on you as it's happening... This won second place, hooray! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
